forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Celestial paragon
A celestial paragon was a unique, powerful celestial. They were often considered the opposites of the archfiends. There were at least sixteen paragons in existence. Celestial paragons were the rulers of the celestials. Like the archfiends, each paragon had a unique form and abilities. Unlike the archfiends, celestial paragons never fought or spied upon one another. The celestial paragons operated independently of deities. They had their own agents, agendas, and goals, and many acted as patrons for organizations on the Material Plane. While paragons could not grant spells to divine spellcasters, they sometimes petitioned good-aligned deities to do so for them. The most powerful followers of celestial paragons could occasionally channel their patron for a short time. Celestial paragons did not desire worship and were careful to remind their followers of that fact. The dragon Bahamut spent some time as a celestial paragon after his aspect of Marduk was killed. The Celestial Hebdomad The Celestial Hebdomad consisted of the seven paragons that ruled Mount Celestia and the archons that lived there. Talisid and the Five Companions This group of guardinal Celestial Paragons were more like an adventuring party than any kind of rulers. They wandered the House of Nature and smashed any evil creatures that threatened the plane. The guardinals always existed here as far as anyone knew and the companions had always solved disputes and led celestial warriors into battle. Members of the group retired once they deemed themselves unfit for service but Talisid had been around for so long, hardly anyone could remember the name of the group's former leader. Occasionally, members of the group argued, but they did so as the dearest of friends with a loyalty to each other that put mere family loyalty to shame. The membership of the group was last listed as follows: * Talisid, the Celestial Lion: Leader of the companions for several millenia, most powerful of the leonals. * Sathia, the Sky Duchess: Representative of the avorals and patron of sculptors and painters. * Manath, the Horned Duke: Representative of the cervidals and newest member of the Companions. * Vhara, Duchess of the Fields: Representative of the equinals. * Kharash, the Stalker: Paragon of lupinals and Talisid's best friend. * Bharrai, the Great Bear: Matriarch of the ursinals and teacher of magic. The Court of Stars The Court of Stars itself was a demiplane that traveled between locations in Arvandor and the Gates of the Moon at Morwel, the Queen of Stars' whim. This was achieved by opening portals that shifted the plane between the two realms. Morwel was the only being with the ability to open and close these portals. The demiplane resembled an autumnal sylvan forest populated with fey and eladrins with a huge crystal palace erupting from the heart of the woods where the Queen entertained guests and discussed important issues. Beings on the plane did not hunger, thirst or tire, but could eat, drink and sleep for enjoyment. Morwel and her consorts ruled over the eladrins. Morwel was flighty but always had the best interests of the eladrin people at heart. While Morwel held absolute power as a feudal queen would, she relied heavily on the counsel of her consorts whom she held a great amount of affection for. Though she has had many consorts in the past, she was most recently known to only have two: * Faerinaal, The Queen's Consort: Master politician and shrewd judge of character. Tasked with defending the Court of Stars and rescuing captured eladrins as well as providing company and counsel to the queen. * Gwynharwyf, The Whirling Fury: Patron of barbarians. When not leading good-aligned barbarian hordes against evil she also acted as consort to the queen. Appendix References Connections category:Celestial paragons Category:Articles lacking in-text citations